Protected
by boop-oop-ee-doo
Summary: Wanda and Vision welcome a new baby girl, introduce her to her two big brothers, and reveal her very special middle name to her Auntie Natasha. Written for the final day of Flufftober 2019.


AN: For the final day of Flufftober. Takes place in the 'Nothing Is Impossible' Universe.

* * *

Vision couldn't stop staring at the angels stting next to him. Though exhausted from her day's efforts, Wanda looked absolutely gorgeous, radiantly beautiful, as she gazed adoringly at the tiny, perfect bundle in her arms.

Their newborn daughter, Vivian. A tuft of blonde hair poked out of the red-and-gold blanket she was swaddled in. The blanket had been specially chosen before her birth. Wanda wanted her to have something to identify with Vision's true appearance. In her own looks, Viv favored her Father's human disguise, with soft blonde hair and bright blue eyes that darted around the room, aware and alert to the big new world she had entered. The more he looked, however, Vision noticed that he could see plenty of her Mother in her too. She had Wanda's round cheeks, her rosy little lips. She was a little bigger than either of her brothers had been at birth, but that was hard to remember when everything about her was so adorably small.

"We did it again, Vizh" Wanda looked up at him with a bright smile that Vision hoped their daughter would also inherit. He had always loved Wanda's smile. "She's perfect."

"She is" Vision kissed Wanda's cheek, pleased to feel the joy radiating from his wife. Initially, Wanda had had quite serious doubts over whether she and Vision would be able to have another child together, making this an extra special day for her.

"You should go get the boys soon" Wanda sighed contentedly at his kiss. "They'll want to meet their little sister."

"Of course" Vision stood, kissing Wanda's cheek again, and Viv's forehead, smiling when the baby girl cooed happily in response. "I'll be right back."

"Vizh?" Wanda called after him.

"Yes?"

"Bring Nat, too, please."

* * *

Vision headed out to the crowded Hospital waiting room, occupied almost entirely by Avengers. Tony, always over the top, sat waiting with a giant pink teddy a huge bunch of balloons. Steve, Bucky, and Sam played cards to pass the time, while Bruce read a book, with Thor snoring beside him. Scott was also lightly dozing, clutching baby Nadia Lang-Van Dyne to his chest, while Hope gazed at them fondly. Carol, Peter, and Cassie Lang were entertaining the twins, although they were now racing towards Vision. Clint and Nat were also on their feet, eager for news.

"Daddy!" Tommy and Billy cried in unison, hugging his legs.

"Hello, boys" He ruffled their hair, smiling.

"How is she?" asked Clint quickly.

"How's the baby?" added Nat.

"Wanda is a Goddess" said Vision, "And the baby is perfect.. A healthy little girl."

"A girl?" Tommy's nose wrinkled.

"Yes, you have a new baby sister. Would you like to meet her?"

"Uh-huh" Billy nodded eagerly.

"Alright then" Vision took the twins' hands, heading back down the Hall. "Wanda would like to see you too, Natasha."

"Oh.. but what about.." Nat glanced towards Clint, feeling a little guilty.

"Go" Clint, who knew exactly why Wanda wanted to see Nat first, pushed her after them. "I'll get my turn."

* * *

Once they had reached the room, Billy ran to his Mother's bedside. Tommy hung back a little, hesitating.

"Mama!"

"Hello, _una pretioasa" _Wanda smiled brightly, tilting the bundle in her arms so Billy could see. "This is your little sister.."

"Wow.." Billy scrambled onto the bed, his smile widening when the baby cooed at him. "She's really cute, Mama.. She looks like Daddy does when we go out!"

"She does" Wanda looked to Tommy, smiling encouragingly. "Would you like to see her too, Tommy?"

"Go on, _Zoichik" _Nat gently nudged him forward.

Tommy slowly approached Wanda's bedside, peering into the blankets.

"Her face looks kinda squished.." He commented.

"So did yours" Vision chuckled.

"Really?"

"Mmhm" Wanda nodded, before speaking in mock-seriousness. "I'm going to need you to be a big brave boy and help take care of her."

"I can be brave, Mama!" Tommy puffed his chest out proudly.

"I know you can" Wanda grinned.

"She's beautiful, kiddo" Nat stepped forward to take a closer look herself. "Does she have a name yet?"

"Vivian" Vision smiled proudly, sitting back beside his wife.

"That's cute" Nat chuckled, waving at the baby. "Hey there, little Viv."

"Vivian Natasha" Wanda added.

Nat froze for a moment.

"What?"

"Her name is Vivian Natasha Maximoff" Wanda smiled. "We named her after her very special Auntie.." Baby Viv cooed, little arms breaking out of her blankets, seemingly reaching for Nat. "I think she likes you. Would you like to hold her?"

"I.. yes" Natasha nodded.

"Okay.. Go on, go to Auntie Nat, _fetita." _Wanda gently placed Viv in her friend's arms.

Nat held the baby close, gazing into her sweet little face. Swallowed a lump in her throat. She felt like she didn't deserve this. She didn't deserve to have her name attached to this little person, so tiny and perfect and pure. But then Viv's tiny hand reached up to touch Natasha's face. She made such a soft, happy little sound that Nat could only smile, and the tears prickling in her eyes were happy ones.

"Welcome to the world, Vivian Natasha" she whispered. "You're going to be so loved.."

Wanda watched with a smile, leaning on Vision's shoulder. In their daughter's name, they'd given Natasha a most precious gift, a piece of her legacy completely free from and untainted by the red in her ledger. They would never let Viv experience the horrors that had twisted Natasha's early years, and Nat wouldn't either.

Vivian Natasha Maximoff had probably just become the most protected baby girl in the universe.

* * *

**Translation:**

_una pretioasa: precious one_

_zoichik: Bunny_

_fetita: baby girl_


End file.
